Supernatural Statuses
Supernatural Statuses are typically something that should enhance a character or military unit. They are most often thought of to be enchantments, possessions or some form of affliction like Lycanthopy or Vampirism. However, they can also be attributed to some form of supreme training, allowing the character or military unit to perform in some supernatural way. Each module has their own list of supernatural status and you should refer to the module's Compendium for complete details. However, here are some sample status types that you will likely encounter in most games. Enchanted Enchanted statuses is a basic description for somebody that has a powerful spell placed upon them that modifies their basic traits. Blessed Blessed statuses are given to characters and military units for their devotion to their God. In most cases, these statuses are given by high ranking clerics that have devoted their lives to the service of their deity. Possession Possession statuses involve fusing the spirit of something into the body of another. The power of the status is dependent upon the creature who's soul is used to perform the possession. The more powerful the soul, the more powerful the status. Likewise, the more powerful the soul the more danger that's involved in performing the ritual. Undead Undead statuses allow characters and military units to cheat Death, allowing them to continue live beyond their normal means. Undead statuses are typically very powerful, but they come at a cost. Almost all undead statuses come with penalties of some sort, plus characters and military units with these statuses have powerful weaknesses to certain types of attacks like Sun. What makes these statuses so different from other statuses is that if a character has an undead status, they cannot be resurrected if killed. Lycanthropy Lycanthopy is a blessing and a curse. Like undead statuses, the lycanthropy statuses tend to be very powerful but they also come at great cost. Lycanthropes have an extreme allergic reaction to anything Silver. Should a cure for this allergy be found, lycans will likely become the most powerful creatures on the planet. Impirial Impirial statuses are typically earned through intense training. This was first discovered during what should have been the execution of defiant gladiator. He had won fight after fight and was revered by many to be a God. His fame proved too much for him and he challenged Arcanus Illum himself to a gladiatorial battle. Arcanus was incensed at the impudence of this "mortal's" hubris. He sent a squad of his most trained guards to execute the gladiator, much to the delight of the crowd. Guard after guard fell beneath the gladiator's sword. With each stroke, the gladiator seemed to move more and more quickly. Each swing came with significantly improved precision and power. An unearthly glow surrounded the gladiator as he defeated each of the Emperor's guards. When the last man had fallen, the gladiator vowed that he would meet Arcanus on the field of battle and that he would remove his pompous head from his shoulders. The gladiator left the arena and brought a throng of warriors and onlookers alike with him.